As the usage of computers increases in various computer industries, it has become increasingly difficult and expensive for businesses to manage such computers and any network systems to which such computers belong. Generally, in order to make minute adjustments to computers on a network system, an information technology specialist will have to go to the computer station in order to make changes, such as changing the printer for the computer. Other methods including guiding the user over the phone in order make the requisite changes. These methods are fairly unwieldy and inefficient. Studies have indicated that the cost of ownership of a single corporate desktop personal computer amounts to over $30,000 over the three-year lifetime of the computer. Most of this cost is associated with management and maintenance-related activities. An added difficulty is that computing environments differ greatly from company to company, therefore it is difficult to provide management and maintenance services that can accommodate various entities.
There is a need in the art to develop a computer management system that allows remote access to computers with sufficient options for utilization.